


The Gift

by maximumfudanshi



Series: Private Showing universe [4]
Category: BORN (band), Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga gets his boyfriend something nice to congratulate him after vocal track recording is finished. It's really a very thoughtful gift.<br/>(takes place sometime after 'Private Showing', in the same universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm maximumfudanshi on tumblr now too! I'm hoping to post so illustrations there as well.

When Tsuzuku stepped out of the recording booth for the final time that evening and checked his phone, he found a text from his boyfriend. 

‘recording is done today, right? come over this evening. i have a gift for you.’

Well, that was intriguing. A bottle of good wine to celebrate? Or maybe Ryoga was just referring to his dick. A good fuck would be a nice way to unwind after a day of perfectionism in the studio.

‘is the gift wine, or should i bring some?’ he replied before packing up and saying his goodbyes to the techs. After a bit of bowing and congratulatory handshaking, he headed out, leaving them still at the mixing board under Mia’s watchful eye. He looked himself over in the window of a shop as he passed, making sure he looked decent enough to go to Ryoga’s straight from work. He was wearing the fringed black cardigan they’d picked out last time they went shopping together, and he figured that was good enough for a night in. hopefully Ryoga was just going to get him out of his clothes pretty quickly anyway.

‘don’t worry, i’ve got wine,’ came the reply as he was standing on the train platform. It wasn’t much of an answer, he had been hoping to get a little more information out of Ryoga, but oh well. He knew very well what Tsuzuku liked, so whatever the surprise was, it should be good. 

Outside Ryoga’s door, he fumbled for his copy of the key, but the door swung open just as he finally got it; Ryoga must have heard him. 

“Hey, babe,” Ryoga bent to kiss his cheek as he stepped inside. When he had shed his shoes and jacket and shoulder bag, he let himself be lead inside by a warm hand on the small of his back. They were heading directly toward the bedroom, and Tsuzuku wrapped an arm around Ryoga, pulling him in for an awkward sideways kiss.

“Eager?” Ryoga laughed. When Tsuzuku hummed in agreement, pressing against him with a sultry look, he continued, “Be patient, you haven’t even seen what I got you yet.”

Ryoga pushed the bedroom door open and led him inside. A warm wave of arousal hit him as he took in the unexpected sight in front of him. Someone was spread out on the bed, blindfolded but turning his head toward the sound of footsteps.

Slim, with long pink hair- his first thought was Koichi. But the shade of pink was wrong, the tattoos missing. After a moment he recognized Lycaon’s vocalist. 

Yuuki was lovely in black lace lingerie; panties, thigh highs and a longline lace bralette. It had been picked carefully, matched to the black silky blindfold. The panties were slightly sheer, just enough fabric to cover his cock. 

Tsuzuku reached out to touch his thigh and a shudder ran though his whole body. He was already half hard, straining against his panties. With a glance back a Ryoga, who only smiled and nodded, he climbed on to the bed beside him. His legs were so soft, and Tsuzuku couldn’t help but to touch them. He rubbed circles with his thumb against the sensitive skin, and leaned in to kiss and lick, moving ever higher.

Yuuki was making breathy little noises, and when Tsuzuku pulled back to look, his face was flushed. He took in the whole picture, the scene carefully composed for him by Ryoga. He knew Yuuki wore panties, everyone knew, but he’d never had the opportunity to see him like this before. He wondered how Ryoga had arranged it. Yuuki’s hands were already tied to the headboard above his head, bound in deliberately matched black rope. He watched for a moment longer as Yuuki squirmed and pushed his hips up, cock pulsing as it stiffened.

After turning to see Ryoga watching appreciatively from a chair foot of the bed, he moved to take in every beautiful detail of his gift, starting with the soft black stockings. He pulled one of Yuuki’s feet into his lap, running his hand up his calf and placing a kiss just above his knee. He pulled the leg up over his shoulder, giving him perfect access to the inside of Yuuki’s thigh, just above the lacey cuff of his stocking. He nuzzled there, his hand squeezing roughly at the other thigh. He began to kiss again, working his way upward, biting and sucking. At a gasp and moan from Yuuki, he pulled back to see he’d left a dark red hickey just a few inches from the juncture of his legs. It was a gorgeous sight, but as he moved his gaze upward to see what his attention was doing to Yuuki’s arousal, he discovered something even better.

Through the sheer panties, he could see everything, could see clearly that Yuuki was shaved completely smooth. He bit his lip at the thought, eager to kiss the soft skin just at the base of his cock. As he watched, Yuuki whimpered again and a drop of precum darkened the fabric. It was too much for him.

He let Yuuki’s leg down and took a deep breath. With a little distance between them, he realized how much this had been affecting him. His shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat, his erection straining against his fly. He stripped, tossing his clothes carelessly off the side of the bed, before leaning back in and taking Yuuki’s hips in his hands.

His nipples were visible through the black lace of the bralette, hard and begging for attention. He brushed a finger over one, watching as Yuuki threw his head back in response, before leaning in to kiss and nip at them through the lingerie. When he bit down particularly hard, Yuuki moaned and pulled against his bonds, so he did it again before moving down to kiss his stomach, his bellybutton, his hipbones. 

When he reached the lacey edge of his panties, he didn’t stop, kissing and licking him though the delicate fabric. He could feel every detail, could taste the precum soaking them. Yuuki’s cock convulsed uselessly against the tight barrier until Tsuzuku pulled his panties down just enough to free it, letting it pop free eagerly and them slap back against his belly as Yuuki bucked and gasped.

His cock was pink, dark with blood. Laying against his pale stomach, leaking, dripping desperately, it was perfect. Tsuzuku wondered how long he had been teased. Had Ryoga played with before he had arrived? 

He took Yuuki in hand, loving the warmth his cock, and bent to kiss bare skin- so close, but never quite there. When Yuuki whimpered and thrust against his hand, begging quietly, he took mercy. With one adoring kiss to the head of his cock, Tsuzuku began to suck him eagerly, grabbing his thighs roughly to pin him down as he squirmed. He squeezed, digging his fingers into soft flesh as he used his split tongue expertly. He wanted to leave bruises, felt his own erection throb at the thought.

Yuuki was growing louder, struggling more under his grip. But he wasn’t ready to let him cum yet- he was far from done, so he reluctantly let him slip from his lips. In the quiet that followed, he heard another sound, and turned to find Ryoga with his cock out, legs spread as he stoked himself slowly. When they made eye contact, he smiled, eyebrows raised, waiting to see what Tsuzuku was going to do next.

Tsuzuku took hold of his own cock for the first time, gripping himself as he decided. He went with the most obvious choice, too turned on to play around much longer. He grabbed Yuuki by the shoulder and flipped him over, making him jerk in surprise behind his blindfold. After checking to make sure the ropes hadn’t twisted too tightly around his arms, he ran his hands down Yuuki’s back, over his hips, squeezing his ass. Yuuki pressed back desperately, and Tsuzuku gave him a sharp slap to the back of the thigh. For a second afterward, he worried that Yuuki wouldn’t be in to it; they hadn’t had time to talk this over, after all. But Yuuki moaned and pressed his face against the mattress, pushing back again, so Tsuzuku gave him another spanking, and then another, before moving to rub his cock against his raised ass. 

After a few strokes, he pulled Yuuki’s panties half way down and ran a finger over his hole, earning him another round of quiet pleas. He turned to search for lube and found that Ryoga had left it on the bedside table. He really had set everything up perfectly. But where were the condoms? He turned to Ryoga, but when he opened his mouth to ask, Ryoga help up a finger to silence him, with a pointed glance at Yuuki. A beat, and then Tsuzuku understood; any conversation would give away what was going to happen next, would ruin Yuuki’s helpless blindfolded experience. But Ryoga read the question on his face and mouthed, ‘He’s clean. Fuck him bareback.’

Ryoga must have discussed quite a bit with Yuuki beforehand. Tsuzuku was unable to suppress his own moan at the thought, picturing them leaning together, talking quietly over drinks. They would surely have gotten a little worked up, planning this. He could almost see Ryoga sliding his hand up Yuuki’s thigh under the table, hand over his cock to gauge his reaction to every dirty suggestion.

He quickly lubed his fingers and pushed the first inside as his boyfriend looked on. Yuuki was so soft and warm inside. And so tight. But he took a second finger easily, with no more than a little gasp of pleasure, and rocked back against Tsuzuku’s hand, silently begging for more. He pushed a third inside, feeling some resistance as Yuuki clenched around him and pulled at the ropes. He relaxed again quickly though, his body responsive as Tsuzuku fingered him, searching for his sweet spot. 

When Yuuki shuddered and clenched again, he knew he’d found it. A few more thrust of his fingers there, and then he slid them out and slicked his cock. The temptation to push back into that warmth right away was overwhelming, but he resisted, drawing out the suspense for Yuuki, kneading his ass and watching his hands clench. “Please, please, just fuck me,” he was begging, voice muffled against the sheets. 

After drawing it out a moment more, Tsuzuku lined up and pushed inside in one smooth motion, Yuuki’s body accepting him eagerly. “Oh,” he heard Yuuki murmur, “Oooh, thank you.”

It was completely unexpected, but it sent a fresh pulse of arousal though him. What kind of stuff was Yuuki really into? Not just being tied up, but being made to beg for cock? He had liked the spanking, did he like being whipped? Would he be grateful, would he say ‘thank you’ if Tsuzuku slapped him, came on his face? 

With that thought spurring him on, Tsuzuku began to fuck him, slamming in hard with every stroke. With a hand on the back of his neck, he pushed Yuuki down against the mattress. Bareback, he could feel the warmth and slickness, his piercing tugging gently. He’d been hard almost since the moment he stepped into the bedroom, and he soon felt himself tensing, approaching orgasm.

He drew it out as long as he could, enjoying Yuuki’s indistinct pleas and moans, but only a few thrusts later he was cumming, fingernails biting into his hip. He finished inside, rocking his hips and emptying entirely, before pulling out and admiring his handywork as cum began to seep down Yuuki’s thighs.

He slid his fingers inside again, feeling the slickness of his own release. He scissored them and watched as more cum trickled out and Yuuki whimpered. An appreciative hum and a hand on his back, and then he finally noticed Ryoga had crossed over to stand beside the bed. He had shed his shirt, and his cock was throbbing in his hand. He had been teasing himself the whole time, and Tsuzuku smiled as he pulled his fingers from Yuuki’s ass and moved over to make room on the bed.

He watched as Ryoga knelt and pushed inside without preamble. Yuuki took him smoothly, well stretched and lubricated with Tsuzuku’s semen. Ryoga slapped his ass and begin to fuck him roughly, grabbing his hair. He had to be close too, eyes closed in concentration as he moved, hair damp with sweat. Tsuzuku loved the sight of his boyfriend fucking someone else, his own personal porno, a view of Ryoga’s body he couldn’t get when he was more directly involved. He could feel himself getting hard again already.

Ryoga pulled out and flipped Yuuki over onto his back again, before pushing back in one merciless stroke that made him cry out. He pulled a leg up over his shoulder, bending to bite and kiss at Yuuki’s sensitive thighs, adding another deep red hickey next to the one Tsuzuku had left, while he fucked his ass as deeply as he could. He was hitting his prostate now, milking drops of precum from him with each thrust. He reached down to tease behind Yuuki’s balls and around his hole, and Tsuzuku watched in amazement as he slipped one finger in beside his cock, and then another. Yuuki was whimpering, but the look on his face was one pleasure, not pain; lips slightly part, eyebrows raised above the black satin of the blindfold.  
Tsuzuku began to stroke himself again, temped to see if he could fit one of his own fingers in as well. 

Yuuki was tensing by then though, back arching as he came, shooting almost far enough to hit his own face. Ryoga slipped his fingers out but continued to thrust, torturing his prostate and milking him dry, leaving cum pooling on his belly. Finally Ryoga came too, stilling deep inside. Tsuzuku watched the familiar contraction of his stomach muscles; he could imaging just the way Ryoga’s cock was pulsing, filling Yuuki with warmth. After a moment, he pulled out slowly, disentangling himself from Yuuki. He grabbed a leg and pushed them open wide, giving Tsuzuku a perfect view of more cum dripping from Yuuki’s abused hole. 

Bruises were forming on his thighs, and he was still breathing heavily with his black panties tangled around one leg. Tsuzuku was fully hard by then, so he pushed Ryoga aside and slipped two fingers inside his gift again, ignoring his sobbing moans. Yuuki was slicker than ever, filled with cum. Holding the base of his cock, he pushed inside. He was mixing his and Ryoga’s cum together in the hole they has shared, hands slipping against Yuuki’s stockings. It only took a few thrusts before he came again, whispering, “You look so good like this, full of our cum. You like it too, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuki answered obediently as Tsuzuku emptied inside of him. When he pulled out, the sensation of his piercing slipping past the last tight ring of muscle made them both gasp, over-sensitized.

Tsuzuku lay back and caught his breath for a moment, watching hazily as Ryoga moved in and began to untie the silky black ropes. Yuuki brought his arms down and rolled him shoulders as Ryoga took one wrist and began to massage it gently. He sat up and began to do the same to the other arm, watching the blissful, exhausted look on Yuuki’s face. He leaned in to lick a drop of cum from his collar bone before finally kissing him for the first time that night. Yuuki opened his mouth readily, tasting himself as Tsuzuku’s tongues entered, wrapping his arms around his neck.

When they parted, Tsuzuku slipped the blindfold off, watching as Yuuki’s pupils dilated quickly even in the dim light of the bedroom. His hair was a mess now, even though it had been so carefully styled. Ryoga must have brushed it smooth again after tying the silky fabric into a bow. The thought of his boyfriend arranging all of this so lovingly for him had him leaning in to give Yuuki’s beautiful, half-smiling lips another appreciative smooch, before moving down to worship his thighs, pressing soothing kisses over bruises and scratches as Yuuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

When he finally pulled away, he found Ryoga watching with a sleepy smile. He knew that Ryoga already knew how pleased he was, but he said it anyway as he took him by the hand and pulled him down to lay on the other side of Yuuki. “Thanks, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, I'm a repulsed ace who won't even hug another human. But I still have a kink for guys with pink hair, so there's 2700 words of pure filth...


End file.
